1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, generally, to computer housings. More particularly, it relates to a computer housing that exposes the features of a computer to visual inspection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
All conventional personal computers, despite their age, look substantially alike. Unlike the automotive industry, the computer industry has chosen to maintain a relatively common exterior appearance for its new makes and models as they are introduced to the consuming public. As a result, the respective exterior housings of an older computer and a new computer share a substantially similar appearance. Thus, a casual observer cannot tell an old computer, lacking many features, from a new computer that is loaded with advanced features.
Many people take pride in their computers, and wish their new, improved computers looked different from their old ones. Under current technology, however, a person who has just spend a substantial sum of money in purchasing a new computer system or upgrading an older one has nothing to show to his or her friends; the new or improved computer will look much like the older one. This is a state of affairs quite different from the automobile industry, the housing industry, and the like, where a new purchase can be admired by all from a visual perspective.
Moreover, there are times when a computer user wants to know the status of a component, but cannot because the component is internal, i.e., inside the computer housing and thus not available for casual inspection. Many people buy external modems for this reason, i.e., they need to see the function lights of the modem and cannot do so if they purchase an internal modem. Unfortunately, external modems take up desk space.
What is needed, then, is a new type of computer housing. The improved housing would enable the proud owner of a new computer or a new computer component to visually display it to admiring friends. It would also enable computer users to visually ascertain the status of various computer components without forcing them to purchase external components of the kind that rob them of desk space.
Another problem in the computer industry is the problem of compatibility. Many consumers purchase new parts for their computers, in an attempt to upgrade performance, only to discover that the newly purchased component cannot be added to their existing system. Visual inspection of the new components is of little value because, again, the known components lack distinctive design features.
The worse-case scenario is when a new component is installed without knowledge that it is incompatible with the preexisting components, thereby frying the computer.
Thus, there is a clear need for a solution to the compatibility problem.
Still another problem of the current computer industry is the fact that many component makers are at the mercy of the large computer assemblers. Most name brand computer companies are mere assemblers; they manufacture no components whatsoever. The manufacturers of components are at the mercy of such assemblers, however; the component manufactuers lack the means to sell their components directly to consumers. There have been cases where advanced components were withheld from the market for up to a year by computer assemblers who want to sell their inventory of computers with old components before allowing the public to have access to the improved components. Such practice damages the public as well as the component manufaturers.
Thus, a need exists as well for a means that enables component manufacturers to sell their components directly to the public without the interference of computer assemblers.
However, in view of the art considered as a whole at the time the present invention was made, it was not obvious to those of ordinary skill in this art how the needed improvements in computer housings could be provided. Nor was it obvious how the compatibility and component availability problems could be solved.